Home in Your Arms
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Clarke finally returns home to Camp Jaha but before she shows her face, she takes some time to watch her friends.


**So I love The 100 a whole lot and that season final (in fact the entire season) just gave me a whole lot of ideas and I just can't ignore them. So here is my first ever story for this fandom. I hope you like it :)**

**I do apologise if anyone seems a little out of character. I tried to keep them as close to themselves as possible. **

* * *

**Title: Home in Your Arms**

**Summary**: Clarke returns to camp Jaha

* * *

The closer Clarke gets to the gates, the more she finds there is a hesitation to her steps. It's been six months since she last saw anyone. Since she last saw Bellamy. She stays hidden in the tree line when the camp comes into view, not entirely ready to show her face just yet. From her spot she is able to see everyone; all of her friends. She can see her people. Monty, Harper and Miller are all sitting on the grass just outside of the gate. There is still an air of weariness around them but they look better than when she had last seen them. She watches as Jasper walks out to them and sits down. Seeing Jasper sent a sharp pain through Clarke's chest. She remembers what she did, what lengths she went through to save her people and ultimately what that cost was.

If she could do it all over again, Maya would have survived. If she could do it all over again, an entire population wouldn't have needed to be wiped out. She doesn't know if Jasper will ever be able to forgive her but she hopes that maybe he'll accept her again.

Next she spots Raven walking towards them with Wick at her side. Both are carrying what Clarke can only assume in Monty's moonshine. Their voices are slightly muffled due to the distance but she can clearly hear the laugher. She can hear how the laughter is carefree instead of covering up the pain and memories.

Lincoln is next to approach the group and Clarke notices that there is no hesitation in his steps. He has truly found a home there with her people. Octavia looks a little less like a Grounder now as she follows. Her face is paint free but her hair has retained its braids. She smiles up at Lincoln as she takes a seat next to Jasper.

Something tugs at Clarke's chest as she watches her friends together. It's incomplete though. Someone is missing. She cranes her head a little more, trying to see past the gates to spot the mop of unruly hair and bronze skin. It doesn't take her long to spot him and when she does, her heart skips a beat. He's talking to Kane and others members of the guard. His posture is more relaxed than Clarke has ever seen him but she can also see there is a slight tension in the way he holds himself. Letting her gaze linger, she catches the way Bellamy tenses up and turns to look in her direction, his eyes combing over the tree line. For a split second Clarke is sure that Bellamy has spotted her but he continues to look before turning around and answering Kane.

Clarke lets out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. It has to be now or never. She didn't come this far just to turn around due to her being afraid. And she is afraid. She's afraid that she won't be welcomed home. She's afraid that everyone will still be angry with her. She's afraid that she no longer has a place among her friends. She's afraid that no one will be able to look at her and she's afraid that she's not the same person that people expect her to be. The war changes people and Clarke knows that she definitely is not the same person who first came down on that dropship.

She didn't realise that she had moved forward from the trees until Monty called her name.

'Clarke?' he whispered and everyone next to him stopped what they were doing and looked in her direction. Clarke froze, unsure of what to do and managed to muster up a weak smile. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. Eventually Monty stood up and walked slowly towards her. He came to a stop a few feet away and for a moment neither said anything until Clarke shrugged.

'Hi,' she said, her voice soft. Monty reached forward and wrapped his arms around her and Clarke didn't hesitate to do the same.

'I thought we would never see you again,' he said as he released her.

'I wasn't sure if I was going to come back,' Clarke said as she wiped a hand under her eyes. Monty grabbed her hand and began to lead her forward. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but didn't look up to see if Bellamy was watching.

When they reached the group, Harper leapt up and hugged her.

'I never got to say thank you,' she whispered and Clarke froze. She wasn't really expecting any thanks. Harper seemed to sense her hesitation and hugged her a little tighter. 'I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.'

'Um, you're welcome…' Clarke trailed off as Harper released her. She looked over at the others. Miller simply laid a hand on her shoulder while Lincoln nodded to her. Raven hugged her while Wick just smiled. Clarke returned the sentiment and readied herself to face Jasper and Octavia. Octavia stepped forward and for a moment they just looked at each other.

'I'm glad you're okay,' Octavia said and Clarke felt a sense of déjà vu.

'You too,' she replied and for now that was enough for the both of them. She eventually turned to Jasper who was watching the scene before him. Everyone stepped back to let them have some space, however Monty grabbed a hold of Clarke's hand. Clarke squeezed it as she took a breath.

'You don't need to like me right now,' she started. 'But I need you to know how sorry I am.'

'I know,' Jasper said after exhaling a heavy breath of air. Clarke nodded. She could understand that Jasper wasn't ready to completely forgive her just yet but she would take a stepping-stone. By the looks of things, he appeared to have mended things with Monty and Clarke would take that. Before another thought could run through her mind, a voice broke through the silence.

'Clarke?'

Clarke spun around to see Bellamy standing before her. Just past him Clarke could see her mom and Kane standing at the gate, watching them all. Her gaze returned to Bellamy.

'Bellamy,' she breathed out and before she knew it, her feet were carrying her to him. She didn't stop though. Didn't stop until she was safely in his arms. Bellamy didn't wait a second to wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her neck. They probably held each other for a moment too long but neither could find it in themselves to care. Octavia smiled at her brother, happy to see a smile finally cross his face. Even Jasper couldn't help but smile at the two.

Abby watched her daughter hug Bellamy and knew right then at that moment, her daughter had found her home.

* * *

And that is that. I have a lot of ideas that I'm hoping to get out (and in turn ignore all looming assignments)


End file.
